


The Doctor's Curse

by Soph_The_Supernaturally_Throned_Doctor



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 16:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2629208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soph_The_Supernaturally_Throned_Doctor/pseuds/Soph_The_Supernaturally_Throned_Doctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a little poem I wrote about the 12th Doctor. Tell me what you guys think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Doctor's Curse

I sit here,  
In the T.A.R.D.I.S.  
Dreaming and wondering  
About what life would be like Without me,  
Without  
My curse…  
Would it be better?  
Would it be worse?  
Would the universe  
Be better off without  
My curse…  
Would Donna be safe?  
Would Rose be home?  
Would Mickey be alive?  
Would Amy and Rory have a home in 2014  
Instead of 1830?  
If the world were without  
My curse…  
“No!” Voices in my head reply  
But I feel that I  
cannot deny  
The cruel endings I have brought to them  
Because of  
My curse…


End file.
